An Unwanted Child
by Sjofn
Summary: What would happen if Narcissa Malfoy gave birth to a squib?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It couldn't be. It simply couldn't. A child of the House Malfoy could not be born a – he felt utter repulse rise in him when he thought of the word.

He looked at Narcissa with hateful eyes. She looked up at him, fear in her beautiful blue eyes. He could see a vein in her throat pulse. He would like to snap that fragile white neck, he would like to torture and kill her, the mother of the child. Instead he took an ancient Chinese vase from the shelf and smashed it against the floor before Narcissa, causing her to hold the baby closer and scream in surprise. On this way out of the door, the baby's cries rang in his ears.

She brushed her long blonde hair away from her tired face. With gentle hands she held the little girl into her. Somewhere in the distance she could hear Draco's young voice, demanding to see the new baby and the house-elf telling him it wasn't possible yet.

She bent her head examining the perfect little girl in her arms. After a little hesitation she bent over kissing the girls forehead, her nose, the closed eyelids, her soft rosy cheeks, and the little sweet mouth.

'I love you, Daughter of Mine,' she whispered, again and again, while examining her perfect little body, the small hands and feet, and her even smaller fingers and toes. 'You are perfect, Daughter of Mine. You are per-' Narcissa was interrupted by a sob. She bends over her daughter, tasting her own tears on her cheeks. She took a few deep breaths, trying to relax herself. With shaking fingers she unbuttoned her blouse, letting out a gasp, when she felt the little mouth suckling her breast. She sat up straight a plan forming in her head.

'She's a squib, Severus. A filthy squib, my daughter is,' Lucius said, the remorse strong in his voice.

'What are you going to do?' Severus coolly replied.

'Get rid of her.'

When he returned to Narcissa she was dressed in travel robes apparently on her way out, with the child in her arms. 'Where are you going?' he asked, not sure of her motives.

'To get rid of the child,' she answered, breathing heavily, nostrils flaring.

He looked at her, as if, he searched for prove that she would do otherwise, but she looked fairly cool, so he only nodded and watched her walk down the hall.

She walked out of the castle, over the grounds. The wind was blowing hard against her, making her lean upon it and hold the baby tighter, as if the wind would steal her child from her. Once out of the Malfoy grounds she made the child hold tight onto her, and apparated away with her. The dragging and tugging feeling made the child cry, and with a gentle kiss she tried to comfort her daughter.

The building in front of her was huge and grey. She shivered inwardly. She couldn't see much happiness in places like this. Then she sighed. What happiness was in the home she came from?

She found a bench and sat down with the child in her arms, letting her feed again. She tried hard to keep her tears at bay, and when the child was fed, she got up and walked towards the mansion.

She went inside with an intimidated look towards the ceiling, as a young woman greeted her. 'Take me to the person in charge,' she said hoarsely. 'But Miss, I am fully capable at taking care of whatever business you may have here,' the woman said, eyeing the child in Narcissa's arms. Instinctively she held the girl closer to herself. 'Take me to whoever is in charge here,' she repeated. Maybe it was Narcissa's aristocratic appearance or the look of steel in her eyes, but the woman nodded sternly and led Narcissa through the big mansion, until they ended at a big wooden door. The young woman nodded and showed Narcissa in when the matron answered.

Narcissa sat down, feeling rather uneasy, on the wooden chair, facing a stern looking woman in her fifties. 'I need you to,' she paused fighting back the tears. 'I need you to take my daughter. And to look after her, so she never, never gets hurt.' She lost the battle against her tears, feeling them slide down her cheeks. The older woman only nodded, having seen this many times before. She waited a moment until Narcissa had gotten hold of herself again, before she brought out several forms.

'You need to fill out these,' she said, handing them over. Narcissa looked down, hastily reading through the forms. Name of child, Date of Birth. She looked down at her daughter; once again assuring herself this was the best. She looked up at the older woman. 'Do you have a quill I could borrow?' she asked. The woman looked mildly confused. 'Here's a pen, would that do?'

Narcissa didn't answer simply took the pen and started filling out the forms, while the woman came over to her side, taking the baby, and carefully examining her. Once Narcissa was finished she looked up at the woman holding her child in her arms, with tears in her eyes once again. 'I don't know your situation, Miss,' the matron said. 'But I think this is for the best.' Narcissa simply nodded, asking for a moment with her child.

Once the Matron was outside she looked down at her child, kissing her again and again. 'This is the best, my Daughter. This is better.'

She reached under her collar bringing out an old amulet, which had been inherited down through the Black family for ages, and brought it out. Carefully she hung it around her daughter's small neck. 'Always know that I love you, my Daughter.'

Julia Potter, the Matron of the Orphanage, looked down at the small girl that had been put in her care. Then she consulted herself with the forms. 'And now… Lucia… Malfoy, it's time that we find you a bed.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Once again Julia looked at the little Lucia with worried eyes. She had tried to remove the pendant around the child's neck again this morning, but as usual it had only resulted in pain and a rash on her hands, which she was now scratching. She shook her head, failing to see what exactly could have caused that to happen, but then again – her thoughts wandered back to the aristocratic looking woman who had come with the child. She had been a little weird… and with guilt – because Julia Potter usually tried not to think ill of what she generally viewed as her children – she thought that Lucia was a little weird as well. The now four-year old girl woke up crying from strange dreams, claimed that strange creatures lived and talked to her in the forest, they took the children to once a year, and had, the one time she had visited the matrons office, seen something that had made her scream and cry, in the fire.

Once again Julia thought with guilt, that she hoped the girl was taken away by the young couple interested in adopting one of the children, not for the child's own sake, but for hers. But it wasn't likely she thought, not with the pendant around her neck, or the strange penetrating glance the girl possessed. Not that she would actually tell the couple about the strange happenings that surrounded the girl. In her heart she hoped that if Lucia settled down with a new family, it would all pass. With her head she knew it wasn't very likely, but one must be allowed hope.

She shook way her worries as the couple approached her, guilty but hopeful smiles on their faces. 'It feels wrong, ' the woman admitted. 'Like shopping other people's children, ' she continued, now looking worried. 'Don't worry about it; you can be able to-' the Matron was interrupted as one of the older boys, Billy, chose the moment to pull at Lucia's long blond braids, making her scream and run to Julia for comfort. The girl buried her head in the skirts, for a while, before she shyly peeked out to look at the strange couple. The woman looked down at the little girl with a sweet smile. 'Hi, sweetheart, ' she muttered, her eyes becoming soft. Julia allowed hope to crawl into her heart. She picked up her sentence. 'You can give a child a better life. As proud as I may be of this orphanage it isn't the best place for a child to grow up, and any of the children would be happy with a new home. Now is there anyone who's caught your eye?' she asked politely, pushing Lucia back to the other children. 'Well… ' the man looked down at his wife with a loving smile. 'Maybe you would be more comfortable discussing this in my office?' Julia offered. They hurriedly nodded.

Back in the office the couple again looked each other in the eyes before the husband blurted out; 'That girl who came over to you before?' Julia's heart sang, and she had to control her voice before responding. 'Lucia? Well, she is a very sweet girl. But you do understand that adopting a child is not something you do light-heartedly? You have to really consider this, because, as I am sure you understand, you cannot return the child!'

'Yes, yes, of course, we understand!' the woman said. 'We saw her earlier, and she looked so lonely, and sweet. I immediately thought I wanted to help that child, to make life better for her!' Julia nodded. She had given as much warning as she intended too. 'Very well. Now there are some forms, I need you to fill out, before you can take her home.' She found the forms she needed and handed them over. 'If I may ask, do you have any other children? Biological? Adopted?'

'We have a biological son, but I became sterile some years back, and we always wanted a sister for James, so we decided to do something about it and adopt, ' the woman smiled.

'You do realise you cannot treat her any differently even though you didn't bear her?' She would be damned before a child she had had under supervision, would be treated badly. They both nodded eagerly, busy filling out forms. 'You said her name was Lucia?' the husband asked. She nodded. 'Lucia Iria Malfoy, and she was born the 31st of October 1984.' Again they nodded in unison, handing back the forms, which she carefully looked over, seeing if everything was done properly. Then she signed them and handed them back with a smile.

The idiot. The utter, imbecilic idiot. Narcissa was practically white with rage. She looked at the Ministry parchment once again, hardly believing what she read. Not only did her daughter have magical powers, albeit not very strong, but she was also a Seer.

She had done her research. Not all children showed signs of magic immediately after they were born, for some it took some time before the magic in their blood really came into function. Like the colour of their eyes, she mused. All children were born with blue eyes, but after a couple of days their eyes changed into the real colour. It was like that with magic as well.

And it said quite clearly on the paper that she showed clear signs of Seeing. Narcissa paced for several long minutes. Should she tell him? He would hurt her, she thought. Force her away from the life she knew know, forcing her to share any detail about her Visions with him. She would add to his prestige. And Narcissa would get her child back. But she would be unable to protect her. Tears came to her eyes, for in that moment she vowed to herself to protect the child within all of her ability, to keep her away from harm, but to do all that while seeing her child growing up in another family. A Muggle family. She also realised that the stupidest thing she had ever done was to give the child her husbands surname.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All of which you recognise belongs to JKR. All of which you do _not_ recognise – Lucia, plot etc. – belongs to me. And I will hunt you down and make you listen to Celine Dion for all of eternity, should you steal it, or distribute it elsewhere.

**Chapter 3**

Her first memories were strange. Mixed. One she somehow knew she wasn't supposed to know of long wavy blond hair and gentle hands. Then some of the other place. With the other children near a forest where the horseman had approached and talked about things she that confused her but still called something in her that seemed very familiar. And the times were the Matron had tried to take away her pendant. She never succeeded, and it always made her howl in pain and her hands redden. Thinking about it, the six-year old touched the heavy amulet around her neck. Maybe the memory of the wavy blond hair had something to do with it?

But other than that she didn't remember much before her family. She looked up at her brother, ten-year old James, completely absorbed by his videogame. Her mother, who wasn't her real mother, was in the kitchen humming while she fixed her children dinner.

Normally Lucia didn't think about her not being the daughter of Mary and Stuart, but today she had woken up from yet another one of those dreams.

She had dreamt about fire and pain, insane, hysterical laughter and more pain, and the dream had changed and everything had been different but something else had happened, something to do with her because she had seen the pendant swinging but what had happened she didn't know. She carefully touched the pendant, to see if it would do anything but nothing happened except the familiar humming and she sighed, sliding down the sofa, and leaving the sitting room. Her head ached painfully and she longed to know why she dreamt those things and what they meant. On her way outside Mary called from the kitchen: 'Where are you going, Lulu?'

How she hated that nickname. Someday she would say something about it. 'Garden, ' she called back, walking outside.

Mary looked after the girl with mixed feelings. She didn't regret adopting her, not at all, it was just. She had her moments, Mary thought. Waking up in the middle of the night, screaming about blood and horror, and then failing to remember anything about it. Claiming that gnomes lived in the garden. That pendant around her neck that wouldn't come off. The strange piercing glance that shouldn't belong to a six-year old.

And then – and this was in Mary's view even stranger – the fact that James had made something levitate the other day by staring at it. Of course after that a flowerpot had burst into flower as Lucia began sneezing with surprise at what James had done. She shook her head and turned her attention towards the cooking. It didn't do her any good to think too much about these strange happenings, and she let them be, hoping that she one day might get an explanation.

Narcissa swore silently to herself as she left Lucius' study, walking back to her own rooms. He just wouldn't give. He wouldn't even consider sending Draco to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts. And that annoyed her a great deal, since she couldn't have both the children attending the same school, as they would surely figure out their relation sooner or later. They weren't unintelligent, both being descended from the ancient houses of Black and Malfoy.

So now she had to make sure that Lucia would go to another school. Beauxbatons, didn't seem as a bad choice, but it was in France, meaning Lucia had to live in France.

Narcissa almost stopped dead in her track, that deep in thoughts about how that might be accomplished.


End file.
